


Opening Act

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: It’s his childhood bed; the one he’s slept in since he was six when he got his “big boy bed” as his mom still calls it. It even has the teddy bear sheets that used to be his favourite; clearly because the universe has a fantastic sense of humor.“Is it weird that I feel like we’re desecrating it somehow?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Opening Act

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderfully patient cc anon, I hope you like the end result<3
> 
> Since I've already written a first time fic I wanted to do something different so yes, it got a bit wild.

They had made dinner together earlier; dancing awkwardly around each other in the small space while also relishing the peace of it just being the two of them. His parents had gone out to a restaurant at least an hour drive away to give them as much time alone as they could and he was so grateful for them; he doubts all parents were so willing to give up their home so their child could have a date.

"Your parents are amazing," Doyoung says, mirroring his thoughts precisely. "Though I'm pretty sure your dad gave me a _look_ before they left." Jaehyun is fairly certain his dad did as well, he had seen the way he lowered his chin and tightened his mouth.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll grill you too much," he snickers and pushes a grape against Doyoung's lips.

"I meant, he probably has an idea about what we're doing," Doyoung garbles around the fleshy, blue grape and this time it's Jaehyun's mouth that tightens, enhancing his dimples and lifting his cheeks. He is fairly certain _both_ his parents know what they are doing tonight, but they would never speak of it and neither will he.

"What _are_ we doing?" He scoots a little closer to Doyoung and looks down into the garden, studying the leafy bushes swaying slightly in the wind. He feels a hand sift through his hair and land on the back of his neck and when he looks at Doyoung again his eyes are studying him with curiosity.

"What do you mean? We're having sex," he says with raised eyebrows and a gentle squeeze of the hand holding Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun licks his lips and rests a hand on Doyoung's thigh, twirling the string from his sweatpants around his finger. “Yeah,” he murmurs, fixated on how the tightening of the string around his finger turns it a dark pink.   
Doyoung takes a moment to look down at his own hand resting idle in the glass bowl filled with grapes balanced between them while he thinks about what he wants to say.

"Are you still sure you’re ready to … you know?" he asks at last, the hand still resting on Jaehyun's nape moving to cup the back of his head before slipping back into place, curled around his neck. Jaehyun doesn’t need to think about it. He knows exactly what he wants, has known it since that time in the practice room when they were still trainees and Doyoung—fed up with himself most likely and sweaty from the constant dancing—had bent over and yelled his frustration at the dark parquet floor. That was the first time Jaehyun had a wet dream about him. (Certainly not the last, but still the most memorable.)

“Yeah I’m sure,” he swallows, tugging on the string of Doyoung’s sweatpants. “I want you to make love to me.” He looks into Doyoung’s eyes as he says it and he knows his ears are turning red from how that penetrating gaze snaps to the side of his head.

“I want that too,” Doyoung whispers and draws him in for a kiss that sends shivers down his back. He always feels like he’s deprived of touch when Doyoung touches him, as if he has never felt a soft hand on his skin before. The truth is likely that he doesn’t get enough of _Doyoung’s_ touch—having to hide, to always keep his hands to himself, to not be allowed the comfort of Doyoung’s physical nearness unless the door is locked behind them takes its toll. But Doyoung is here now, he tells himself. And he is about to have him closer than anyone ever has before.

Doyoung rises suddenly from the floor to dig Jaehyun’s bluetooth speaker from his bag and sets it on his dresser, and soon after the gentle tones of their song spill from the small device at a perfect volume.

“I thought it would set the mood,” he says when he comes back to Jaehyun, taking his hand and pulling him up. He wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s neck as they kiss and sway to the music, the other running up and down Jaehyun’s side, rucking his t-shirt up until fingers glide over skin. Jaheyun’s own fingers are back at the string of Doyoung’s sweatpants, twining it around and around his fingers until there’s no more string left.

“Are you nervous?” Doyoung asks with a soft smile when they part, thumb digging into Jaehyun’s neck in soothing circles. “A little bit,” Jaehyun whispers, licking his lips and changing between looking at Doyoung’s face and the bed not far behind him. It’s his childhood bed; the one he’s slept in since he was six when he got his “big boy bed” as his mom still calls it. It even has the teddy bear sheets that used to be his favourite; clearly because the universe has a fantastic sense of humor.

“Is it weird that I feel like we’re desecrating it somehow?” he asks with an embarrassed laugh, dropping his gaze to the floor instead. He can feel Doyoung looking at him and if he wasn’t red before he certainly is now as Doyoung snorts a laugh and tickles his side, saying “as if you haven’t already done that,” his voice thick with laughter.   
He is abruptly reminded again of the very first time he thought about Doyoung in a sexual way—lying in that bed—and the laughter spills from his lips, quickly joined by Doyoung’s breathy laugh.

“I guess. You know, it’s where I had my very first wet dream about you,” he says, pursing his lips and tilting his head to look at Doyoung out the corner of his eye. With a hum, Doyoung pulls him by the hips and onto his lap as he sits down at the edge of the bed and looks up at him, forcing his head back a little as he pushes his mouth against the hollow of his throat. “Oh really? Tell me about it.” He kisses a trail down Jaehyun’s throat to his collarbones, tugging his collar down as he needs to. “I want to know what kind of dreams you’ve had about me.”

“All of them?” he asks and Doyoung hums in agreement. “Some of them are kind of weird.” Doyoung looks up at him then, leaning back on his hands and laughing through his nose at the mere thought.

“Well now I really want to know,” he laughs and rests one hand on Jaehyun’s knee pressed against his hip. Jaehyun clears his throat, searching his mind for a dream he actually remembers. “Well, there was one, I don’t think it’s the worst I’ve had but still. We were in a dark space, I couldn’t tell where, and I was sucking you off when Taeyong-hyung burst in dressed in a frog costume yelling about ordering chicken for dinner and that’s all I remember. I think I had it the same night he walked in on me actually sucking you off.” Doyoung was laughing before, but it stops short with a grimace as Jaehyun reminds him of the unfortunate incident all three of them have been trying to forget.

“Okay no more weird ones. Tell me about the first,” he says after kissing Jaehyun. Jaehyun takes a deep breath and runs his hands through Doyoung’s hair, one after the other. He doesn’t mind telling Doyoung about his dreams, and his first one is a fond memory that he thinks about almost every time he holds Doyoung’s hand.   
He takes those hands in his, lifting them up between them and lining their palms up. “You had only been a trainee for like five months,” he begins, biting his lower lip to contain his smile when Doyoung tangles their fingers together. “One day in the practice room you just, I don’t know, you looked really hot I guess and … I had just started experimenting a little with … _fingers_ … and I dreamt that it was you who was doing it, using your fingers and getting me off. I never forgot it.”

Only when he has said everything is he capable of looking Doyoung in the eye and the deep intensity that greets him takes his breath away.

“Do you want me to do that?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun nods his head at once, squirming a little in Doyoung’s lap as the words make his cock harden. “I want to watch you do it yourself though,” Doyoung continues and makes Jaehyun freeze above him. He’s not at all opposed to doing it, but he’s pretty sure Doyoung could make him come so easily with just his fingers and he wants that. But still.

“Maybe I can get started and then you can take over?” he asks, raising his eyebrows and smiling hopefully at Doyoung who smiles back, showing his gums, before pushing him rather roughly onto the bed.   
Doyoung is pulling at Jaehyun's sweatpants before he has even stopped bouncing, a sudden urgency taking over his body that leaves on an exhale as soon as Jaehyun is naked from the waist down. 

He's nervous as well—nervous about being good enough, and not hurting Jaehyun and messing it up somehow—and seeing the unrestrained faith in Jaehyun's eyes is the opposite of helpful. But it does calm him down.

"We have time," he says to himself and Jaehyun smiles up at him and strokes his hair behind his ear. "But not that much time so if you want to-" Jaehyun's voice bleeds into a laugh as Doyoung digs fingers into his side and mutters "brat," like he has done so many times before. Jaehyun is nothing if not consistently annoying.

"Why are you waiting for me anyway? You said you could do it yourself, or have you changed your mind?" Doyoung smirks and sits back enough so Jaehyun's hands fall from his face, ignoring the whine it draws from his pouty boyfriend. He finds the lube on the nightstand and tosses it next to Jaehyun, rakes his eyes over his naked form and half-hard cock and the small curve of his ass cheeks pushed into the mattress. He's seen it before—intentionally and not—but that wasn't anything like this. The first time he'd had Jaehyun naked with his legs splayed around him like this, he was jerking him off with too much lube and Jaehyun had to muffle his whines behind both his hands so the others wouldn't hear. The second time was not meant for him though in a way it still was, even if all he saw was Jaehyun's thighs and fingers glistening with lube, his chest heaving in the aftermath of his "prostate orgasm" as Jaehyun calls it. Doyoung is fairly certain he got that from porn.

He watches with bated breath as Jaehyun coats his own fingers in lube—not just one or two, or even three, but all of them.

"Can you get a pillow?" Jaehyun asks, already breathless even though he hasn't touched himself yet, and Doyoung hurries to comply and helps Jaehyun lift his hips to fit it underneath. Instantly the view changes—if he thought Jaehyun looked exposed before, it was nothing like this. The way his body stretches just a little to make up for the different height, how the pillow puts his lower half at such an angle that Doyoung can't help but see everything. It's like Jaehyun is presenting himself to him and it's tantalising, amazing and all kinds of arousing.

And then Jaehyun's fingers are right there, moving between his cheeks and slipping messily over his hole and Doyoung isn't sure who moans the loudest. 

  
Jaehyun doesn't hold back and pushes against his hole with his pointer finger right away, moaning when it pops easily inside him. The first finger is always good, easy and exciting as it moves all the way inside him without any resistance. He knows his body well enough by now that when he curls it just the slightest bit it glides over his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

He could forget anyone was watching him from that kind of pleasure, and he almost does until Doyoung's hands run firmly over his legs from ankle to hip.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot," Doyoung says and kisses his knee, and then further up his thigh and all the way to his cock. He takes it in his mouth for a brief moment and Jaehyun yelps at the influx of sensation that hot mouth gives him right on the heel of him once again curling his finger over his prostate.

Before Doyoung pulls away, he adds a second finger, pushing it slowly in beside the first and breathing deeply as the muscles in his ass protest the added stretch. It doesn't hurt, not really, at least not like the first time, but he takes his time. He slips both fingers from his ass and runs them through the slick mess of lube pooling around his entrance before thrusting them back inside all the way. 

"You put on a damn good show baby," Doyoung says and he sounds almost in awe as his hands continue to glide over Jaehyun’s body with firm strokes. The praise has him preening, like it always does, and his moans are maybe a little exaggerated when he massages his prostate with two fingers this time. He knows he shouldn't stimulate it so much so quickly if he wants this to last, but he can't help himself. Getting off on his fingers is his absolute favourite thing, and having Doyoung there—touching him and telling him how good he is—only makes it that much more amazing.

"I want you to come like this," Doyoung says as if he read his mind, and Jaehyun moans and curls his fingers over his prostate and doesn't stop. He's about to add a third finger when he feels Doyoung's tangle in his, slipping around his hole and prodding at his entrance. Slick with the excess lube from Jaehyun's hand, it slips inside him so slowly it takes Jaehyun's breath away. The stretch burns, but the overwhelming feeling of Doyoung touching him like this drowns it out.

“Fuck baby,” Doyoung murmurs under his breath, so focused on Jaehyun’s ass sucking in his finger that everything else slips away. He’s thought about this near constantly since he walked in on Jaehyun fucked out and messy from his own fingers and there is nothing he wants more than to see that again.   
Jaehyun squirms as Doyoung takes over; exchanging fingers one by one until it’s all Doyoung, fucking him with three fingers fast and shallow and so fucking good until he’s coming all over himself with a choked-off cry. 

His body goes limp in the sheets once his cock stops jerking, but his hips still squirm against Doyoung’s fingers—still chasing the unprecedented pleasure they gave him right until the moment Doyoung pulls them out.

Doyoung stretches over him, slotting a thigh between his and pressing his lips to his still gasping mouth, swallowing all his breathless sounds and garbled words. Their fingers tangle when Doyoung brings Jaehyun’s hand to his cock, wrapping it around himself and guiding it along his length.

“Fuck I’m too close, you have to get me off baby,” he grunts as Jaehyun’s hand comes to life, squeezing around him and moving quicker, thumb stroking over the head and through the precum spilling without end. It doesn’t take long; watching Jaehyun fall apart on his fingers riled him too much and he’s coming over their hands in seconds, muffling his moans in Jaehyun’s pliant mouth.

“What if you can’t get it back up, old man?” Jaehyun whispers, laughter prevalent in every word, fingers still wrapped around Doyoung’s cock. “Oh, guess that won’t be a problem.” He giggles and strokes once up and down Doyoung’s cock as it twitches in his grasp. Doyoung grunts and pokes him hard in the side, but otherwise doesn’t move from where he’s splayed over Jaehyun’s body with his face hidden away in the crook of his neck.

“Getting it up is no issue when getting it up means fucking you,” Doyoung says and pokes him again before pushing himself up on his hands, looking down at Jaehyun with a soft smile as he hovers over him. His eyes are lidded and his cheeks are flushed and to Jaehyun he has never looked more beautiful than in that moment, backlit by the yellow light of the ceiling lamp.

Doyoung chews his bottom lip for a long moment before dipping down to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead and another to his cheek and the corner of his fluttering eye and the dimples in his cheeks and finally his lips.

“You’ve cleaned yourself right?” he asks against Jaehyun’s mouth and licks briefly inside when Jaehyun moans in confirmation. “Then turn around, I want to do something.” He’s sitting back and pulling at Jaehyun’s hips before Jaehyun can even process his words, but it doesn’t matter. He finds himself flat on his stomach with his face smothered in the pillow without even a thought, but he catches on quickly when Doyoung lifts him on his knees and spreads his cheeks apart with both hands. And then he moans.

It’s not Doyoung’s tongue that touches him first, but the soft hem of his t-shirt that is still too rough on his sensitive skin as Doyoung swipes it between his cheeks to wipe up the lube.

“It’s flavored,” he murmurs, just in case Doyoung has failed to notice.

“I know,” Doyoung snorts and pulls the t-shirt over his head once he’s done. “Still don’t want it on my tongue.” He slaps Jaehyun’s right ass cheek—not nearly hard enough to hurt and no different from what he’s done so many times before, but when his palm lands on his bare skin it makes Jaehyun moan. Doyoung goes still behind him, but only for a moment before he does it again with a snort and lets his hand rest on the pale curve of Jaehyun’s ass.

In silent agreement they leave it for later, and Jaehyun holds his breath when he feels Doyoung’s heat come even closer and his tongue runs over his hole in a soft, hesitant lick. And then it comes again and again and again and its touch grows firmer with every swipe over him as if Doyoung needs time to decide if he likes it or not.

_He_ doesn’t need time; from the first touch of Doyoung’s tongue to his sensitive rim he understands why rimming is so prevalent in all the porn videos he’s watched. It’s hot and dirty and exciting and he’s not at all surprised when his cock begins to slowly harden again as Doyoung picks up speed. 

It’s over all too soon and Jaehyun finds himself once more pulled around by Doyoung’s strong hands; wondering if he should mention how the manhandling is kind of turning him on even more.

“You liked that,” Doyoung says with a laugh, unceremoniously fitting himself between Jaehyun’s thighs.

“You didn’t?” he asks and his face tingles with heat as he wraps his legs around Doyoung and feels the other man’s stiff cock brush against him. They’re so close to the main event now and excitement is buzzing under his skin at the thought that in a matter of minutes, Doyoung will be _inside_ him.

“It was alright. I liked that you liked it,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun can’t _not_ kiss him for that.

“I love you,” he says because he hasn’t said it in a while and Doyoung kisses the same words into the hollow of his throat, the dip of his clavicles and the curve of his chest.

“Ready?” Doyoung asks, balancing on one hand and stroking up and down Jaehyun’s thigh with the other. When he put the condom on Jaehyun can’t say, but it’s there when he wraps a hand around Doyoung’s cock.

“Mhm,” he moans, biting his lips together when his voice comes out several octaves too high. Doyoung looks at him—probably because of how utterly unconvincing he sounded—so he wraps his legs tighter around Doyoung’s waist and pushes up just enough to slot their mouths together again.

“I’m ready,” he says against Doyoung’s lips, cupping his hand around Doyoung’s shoulder to gently tug him closer. The want turns into a blazing need for Doyoung to fuck him; to have Doyoung’s cock inside him; to feel it move inside him; to give him the kind of pleasure he’s only found with his own fingers.

“Need you,” he gasps, overtaken by his own desire to _finally_ have that connection. 

Something in his voice spurs Doyoung on and he drops to his elbow to press a searing kiss to Jaehyun’s mouth, pushing his head back into the pillow at the same time as he hoists Jaehyun’s legs higher on his back. With a hand grasping Jaehyun’s hair and their eyes locked on each other, Doyoung fits himself between Jaehyun’s cheeks and thrusts. It’s slow and hot and allconsuming as Doyoung settles all the way inside him, his cock buried to the hilt and their sweaty, naked bodies sticking together.

“Fucking hell,” Doyoung groans on a loud exhale, slapping the mattress with his palm when he moves a hand to either side of Jaehyun’s head to keep himself aloft. The sheer grip Jaehyun’s body has on his cock is unlike anything he has ever experienced.

“Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good,” he mumbles, bending down to press kisses over Jaehyun’s face to distract himself from the mindblowing pleasure. It’s only when he drops his head to Jaehyun’s shoulder that he hears the soft ramble of words slipping from Jaehyun’s mouth.

“So good, so good, so good, so good.” Over and over until he’s sobbing with it, face scrunched up in deliriousness and Doyoung moves on instinct, rolling his hips back and thrusting again just as slow as the first. He keeps his eyes on Jaehyun’s face; searching for any hint of discomfort, but there is none. Jaehyun gasps for air with his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth and his eyes all but rolling back into his head as Doyoung thrusts inside him again.

He knew Jaehyun liked it—that he’d, quote-unquote, developed something close to an obsession with fingering himself—but he didn’t expect this utter surrender. He can’t say it doesn’t boost his ego to know he can pleasure Jaehyun so much with so little.

He’s taken by surprise when Jaehyun suddenly stills under him and looks at him with clear eyes even if he’s still very much out of breath.

“Doyoung, fuck me,” he says, his voice and face and everything about him filled to the brim with desperation, and Doyoung would be a fool to deny him.   
He sets his knees into the mattress and pulls Jaehyun’s legs over his shoulders—he’s not sure if it’s the best position, but it looks good when they do it in porn videos so he gives it a go. If it’s no good then there are plenty of other positions he wants to try. 

  
It is, in fact, very good. With his legs over Doyoung’s shoulders, Jaehyun’s hips are slightly elevated and when Doyoung thrusts inside him again, his cock rubs right over his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure from his groin all the way to his every extremity.

“Yes!” he gasps, legs tensing over Doyoung’s shoulders and lifting him even more from the mattress. Doyoung must be carrying most of his weight now, but he doesn’t stop—thrusting harder and harder while Jaehyun clenches around him and moans his pleasure unashamedly to the world inside his small bedroom.   
As good as it is however, it doesn’t take long for Doyoung to realise his error—he can’t kiss Jaehyun like this. At least not without bending Jaehyun pretty much in half and he’s just not sure his boyfriend is flexible enough.

Feeling the need to deepen their physical connection even more, Doyoung brushes Jaehyun’s legs from his shoulders and leans down so their bodies are pressed together from chest to the unending pleasure of his dick in Jaehyun’s ass. Sucking Jaehyun’s plush bottom lip into his mouth, his hips lose their rhythm, slowing down and almost stopping as the rushing in his head stills. He doubts he has ever felt better than in this moment—warm in Jaehyun’s embrace, trading kisses and soft sounds of pleasure while he thrusts almost lazily inside his boyfriend.

“You feel so good baby,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips, licking over them to his boyfriend’s delight. Jaehyun has always liked a bit of messy kissing.

“Love being inside you, fuck it’s so good,” he continues, watching carefully as Jaehyun’s skin turns an even prettier shade of pink.

“Love you so much baby,” he says just to hear Jaehyun moan. Jaehyun’s fingers move to Doyoung’s wrists, curling around them and holding on as if his life depends on it and he looks so lost—fucked out and taken over by pleasure—and when he returns the sentiment his voice is soft and barely comprehensible.

“More,” he whines, squirming against Doyoung in an attempt to impale himself even more on Doyoung’s cock. It’s not enough, the slow barely-there thrusts of Doyoung’s cock inside him. It’s not enough how it only brushes over his prostate like an afterthought. He needs the searing pleasure, the overwhelming friction.   
He always pictured their first time would be soft and slow and maybe they’d even hide under the covers and Doyoung would make love to him in the sweetest way. But he wants it, by the gods he wants it!

“Fuck me oh god Doyoung please fuck me oh please!” he rambles, out of breath and desperate for more and Doyoung listens. Planting knees and elbows firmly in the mattress, he rolls his hips a little harder with every thrust until he is rutting shallowly against Jaehyun’s ass, both of them so close to that sought-for edge.   
Jaehyun moans louder than before, back arching away from the bed, and Doyoung scrambles to get a hand around him but before he can Jaehyun is already coming; spilling all over himself and clenching around Doyoung in an unholy way. The sudden tightening of Jaehyun’s ass punches the air from Doyoung’s lungs and sends him hurtling into his own orgasm, moaning and cursing while his hips stutter and he empties into the condom.

The only thought in his mind as he comes down from his high is how he wishes the condom wasn’t there, that he could come inside Jaehyun with absolutely nothing between them, but he figures that’s a thing for another time. He’s certain this will happen again in the very foreseeable future. Maybe in the morning. 

“That was … the best thing … ever,” Jaehyun gasps, still out of breath a whole minute later. He had gone completely still after his orgasm—slumping over the bed like a limp starfish—and Doyoung would have worried if not for the almost loopy smile on his face. As it is, Doyoung has yet to move—cock still buried in Jaehyun’s ass and hips holding Jaehyun’s legs open, spread-eagle. He doesn’t want to pull out, to lose that warmth.

“I’m glad we both agree,” he hums and brushes Jaehyun’s damp hair from his face. They’re both covered in sweat and he knows it has to be his job to get them cleaned up—he very much doubts Jaehyun can even move right now—but he _doesn’t want to pull out_ .

“Are you going to stay there?” Jaehyun asks when his breathing has settled and he can move his fingers and toes.

“Yeah,” Doyoung says, lip quirking up in a slight smirk before he leans down and kisses Jaehyun lightly on the lips. “It’s so nice inside you, my dick might just move in.” Jaehyun laughs at that, his body shaking with it before he all at once forces himself to still and his face scrunches in a slight grimace.

“Too much, it’s too much,” he whines, hands pushing at Doyoung. Not wanting to hurt Jaehyun, he wraps his fingers around himself so the condom stays on as he pulls out. When the dirty piece of latex is disposed of, he moves to lie next to Jaehyun and helps him close his legs when he groans with the effort of doing it himself.

“I didn’t mean to go so rough on you,” he murmurs and drags his mouth up Jaehyun’s neck to the side of his face, kissing his temple with utter reverence.

“Mmm I wanted you to,” Jaehyun moans, smiling softly as the exhaustion sets in. “I mean, I had pictured our first time differently but when you were fucking me I didn’t want you to stop.”

He curls into Doyoung then, wrapping around him like an octopus and pressing their foreheads together. His eyes are closed and Doyoung can feel his breathing slow as sleep claims him, and he presses one last kiss to Jaehyun’s pouty mouth and completes the eight-limbed embrace, pulling Jaehyun close to his chest.   
He’s not tired, but he is more than happy to watch Jaehyun sleep for hours and hours when he has the chance. Maybe in the morning they can get to realising Jaehyun’s image of their first time.


End file.
